


Just This Once

by SamuelJames



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Oliver in three different relationships and the dynamics of those relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Title: Just This Once  
> Pairing: Oliver Queen/Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson, John Diggle/Oliver Queen  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: A look at Oliver in three different relationships and the dynamics of those relationships  
> Notes: Written for the three sentence ficathon which is hosted by caramelsilver. The prompt was Arrow, Oliver/Tommy or Slade or Diggle, just this once. Each of these was a three sentence fill.  
> Disclaimer: Arrow is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Oliver/Tommy

Tommy presses a kiss to Oliver's neck, savoring the moment before he says the words that he knows will probably send Oliver running, "just this once I wish you'd stay so that us sleeping together actually involved some sleep."

"You know we can't, just think of the press reaction if they found out about us," Oliver sits up with his back to Tommy, "we have to go to the opening of that new club and get our pictures taken with some pretty ladies like we agreed, so nobody suspects anything."

"I just don't think it'd be as awful as you think if people knew," Tommy hates feeling like he's more invested in this than Oliver and yet whenever Oliver is in his bed it's amazing, "I'll never tell, Ollie, ever but I just sometimes wish things could be different."

Oliver/Slade

The kid's as green as a day one recruit, possibly even more so because recruits at least have an idea what they're signing up for whereas Oliver's only advantage is his relative fitness, even if it is paired with the survival skills of a kitten.

It really doesn't help that the kid wears his heart on his sleeve, making his crush obvious as if this island would allow for the distraction of an attraction between them and Oliver should at least have the decency to be less obvious about it, the way he is.

One night however it's bitterly cold and he can't sleep because Oliver's shivering and damn if he isn't worried about the kid getting sick, he finds himself lifting his blanket and offering to let Oliver sleep next to him and as he presses against Oliver for body heat he whispers, "don't go getting ideas, I'll allow it just this once."

Oliver/Diggle

"You always have to have the last word, Oliver, because God forbid any of us should care about you, can't you just this once accept that I really like you and have no desire to go to your funeral any time soon?"

Oliver continues getting dressed but turns back towards Diggle, "I told you when this began that I wouldn't let sleeping together change how I operate because it happened once before and people got hurt but I'll come back later and let you check me over for injuries if it'll put your mind at ease."

"I'll take what I can get but one day you're going to realize we're doing a lot more than just sleeping together," Diggle is pleased when Oliver at least kisses him goodbye, now he just has to pray that he'll come back relatively unscathed.


End file.
